peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toy Competition
Transcript Madame Gazelle: Children, we are having a toy competition tomorrow. Emily: My toy mouse is sure to kushinda! That's Swahili for 'win'. I'll comb it, brush it, remove all the stains, get my genius little brother Edmond to make a machine to clean it and everything else that will make it immaculate. Lisa: Then it WILL be sure to win! Brianna: Madame Gazelle might even want to keep it for herself. Peppa: I hate mice and rats, especially Emily's toy mouse. But I know who will win — Teddy! Suzy: Either Teddy or my toy owl. Danny: I hope my toy spaceship wins. Pedro: I hope Parrot Balloon wins. Candy: I hope my toy tiger wins. But should I even enter the competition? Hmm. Rebecca: I hope my toy carrot wins. Zoe: I hope my toy monkey wins. George: Me hope dine-saw win. Madame Gazelle: So get your toys ready! The kids: WE WILL! parents arrive and take their kids home Peppa: Guess what, Mum? We're having a toy competition tomorrow! Mummy Pig: Well, Peppa, you'd better get Teddy ready and you, George, you'd better get Mr. Dinosaur ready. George: Dine saw! Rrrrr! Mummy Pig: *stops the car* We're home! Peppa: Ah. Just in time for the Mr. Potato Show! *runs inside, turns on the TV and takes off her socks and shoes* Mr. Potato: (from TV) And here are some lovely drawings I've been sent! *gets out drawings sent from kids* This is a tangerine. This is a jackfruit, very sweet. This is a star fruit. This is some broccoli... Mummy Pig: So, Peppa, tell me about the toy competition. Peppa: Well, Emma-Wart is entering her mouse and she'll comb it, brush it, clean it and stuff like that. There's no way Teddy, Suzy's toy owl, Danny's toy spaceship or even Pedro's Parrot Balloon can beat that. I guess we're all going to have to lose. Only one toy can win. Can I please get back to The Mr. Potato Show now? Mummy Pig: Sorry. Of course. *leaves* Mr. Potato: (from TV) I hear that Madame Gazelle's playgroup is having a toy competition tomorrow, so good luck to all the playgroup's students out there! Peppa: Thanks, Mr. Potato, because I'm going to need it to beat Emily's toy mouse! Tobias: Peppa, don't be stupid. Mr. Potato can't hear you, he's on TV. Peppa: I know that, Tobias. Oh, big brothers. The next day..... Peppa: I brought in Teddy! Suzy: I brought in my toy owl! Madame Gazelle: And the best toy is... ...Teddy Playgroup! *gives Teddy Playgroup a blue ribbon* Peppa: She chose her own toy, Suzy! Suzy: Yeah, Peppa! She chose the school mascot! Madame Gazelle: Teddy Playgroup is just the best school mascot bear. The best kid-owned bear is Teddy. *gives Teddy a blue ribbon* The best owl is Suzy's owl. *gives Suzy's toy owl a blue ribbon* The best spaceship is Danny's spaceship. *gives Danny's toy spaceship a blue ribbon* The best balloon is Parrot Ballon. *gives Parrot Balloon a blue ribbon* The best tiger is Candy's tiger. *gives Candy's toy tiger a blue ribbon* The best carrot is Rebecca's carrot. *gives Rebecca's toy carrot a blue ribbon* And the best monkey is Zoe's monkey. *gives Zoe's toy monkey a blue ribbon* Emily: You forgot my toy mouse! Madame Gazelle: Emily, I didn't forget it, it was just that you were bragging about it to the other students. That really broke your treasure behaviour. and Suzy do a hi-five Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes